


Rolling in the Deep

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after ‘hey love,’ Rose meets Mr. Gold again in his shop asking for help. Mr. Gold agrees to help her out but gets more than he bargained for when he invites her to live with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

The only time anyone visits Mr. Gold in his shop is when they need something from him, it’s never to buy anything. It’s the same reason why she walks back into his life, fully clothed this time of course.

The last time Mr. Gold met Rose, their little encounter ended badly when he cried out the wrong name. After that night, Gold was certain that he would never see her again. But there she is, standing in his shop, staring back at him.

“Can I help you with something?” he asks.

Rose fidgets, and then walks closer to the case. “There’s something that’s been bothering me since our last encounter,” she starts.

“And what would that be, my dear?” he counters.

“When you looked at me, I had this strangest feeling that you knew me but that’s crazy since that was the first time we met,” she reasons.

Gold sighs. He wants to say that it isn’t strange but he’s not ready to end this conversation because the moment he agrees, she’s out the door and will likely, never see her again. He spent 28 years without this woman, his memories of fairytale land, his only comfort.

“No, we don’t know each other,” he says, “We never met before that night,”

Rose studies him, trying to decipher if she believes him or not but can’t decide.

“Is there something else miss that you wanted?” he asks.

“No, nothing else,” she muses but doesn’t turn around and leave.

Gold studies her again. “Are you sure?” he prompts.

Rose hesitates. “I’m having trouble paying my rent,” she starts and smiles somewhat (but it’s a lovely smile from his view), “I know it sounds silly considering where I work but my landlord is also my boss and he’s impossible. I did some research on you and thought that maybe you could help me,”

Gold smirks. He’s so used to making deals with people, always making sure he has the upper hand but this is Belle. He’s flattered that she would come to him for help but he’s unsure if he should help her.

“How much in debt are you?” he asks.

“A couple thousand,” Rose says, “but barely anyone comes into The Glory Box in Storybrooke, so my landlord is being completely unreasonable. I can’t give him money when there aren’t any customers,”

Mr. Gold comes around the case. “Indeed, you can’t, miss,” he muses, “Well, I think the first thing I need to do is to assess how much I am willing to let you borrow to satisfy your rent,”

“And how can that be done?”

“I need to see where you’re staying,” he reasons.

“Now?”

He sighs. “Well, I can’t visit your apartment when you’re at work,” he reasons, “So now will have to suffice,”

~~

Her apartment is above the club and it is, exactly how Mr. Gold pictured it would be: not even worth the thousands her boss claims. It’s clear to him from looking at the place that her boss, whoever he is, is cheating her out of her earned tips. The apartment is very small, the living room and kitchen in the front and a narrow hallway leading to a small bedroom. The place isn’t clean either, underwear on the couch along with other garments and there’s barely any food in her refrigerator save Ramon Noodles.

“I know it’s not much…” Rose starts.

“It’s pathetic actually,” he notes and she looks at him worriedly. “Your boss is cheating you, Rose; if he tells you that this place is worth thousands, isn’t even worth that. Bastard, whoever he is,”

Rose smiles thankfully. “Then, you’ll help me?”

He looks at her. “Oh, I will,” he promises, “by getting you out of here,”

“What? I don’t have anywhere else to go? I can’t possibly leave and start looking for another place to live!” she cries.

“You won’t have to,” he cuts her off, “because you’re coming home to live with me,”

Rose just stares at him.

“Temporarily,” he adds, “Until you can find somewhere better to live,”

“And my rent?”

Gold sighs. “I’ll pay the remainder of what you owe,” he agrees, “but if you come home and live with me, you have to quit your job,”

“Quit my job?” she cries, “but I can’t find any other job! You don’t know what it’s been like for me…I…I’m an outcast; no employer wants to touch me because of my history,”

“And what history is that?” he inquires.

Rose shakes her head. “Never mind,” she whispers.

~~

Rose finds Gold downstairs, discussing with her former landlord the money that she owes him. She still can’t fathom why he’s going to such lengths to help her; they barely know each other but going home to a real home is better than going home to an empty apartment that is, as Gold said, pathetic.

She holds her head high and stands next to Gold, staring down at her former boss. She feels bigger than him now, like she has the power to do anything and Marcus, her former boss, is nothing.

“500 barely covers the rent she owes me, Gold,” Marcus retorts, “$950,”

“For that dump? Are you serious?” he counters, “Have you seen the apartment?”

“Of course, I’ve seen the apartment. Before Rose took it, it was one of the best and I need the extra cash to fix her up again,”

Gold glares at him. “Why? So, you can cheat another tenant out of her hard earned wages?” he seethes, smiling mischievously, “You think I don’t know the workings of a bad deal? I make deals for a living and you are cheating Rose out of her tips,”

“You can’t prove anything,” he says, glaring at him.

Gold sighs again. “Have you seen the apartment?” he repeats, “You’re lucky I don’t report you to the Sheriff for skimping on wages, which makes me wonder, who else you’ve tried to pull this on?”

Marcus shakes his head. “Whatever. Take her!” he fumes, “Don’t bother with the rent!”

Rose smiles at Gold.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months after ‘hey love,’ Rose meets Mr. Gold again in his shop asking for help. Mr. Gold agrees to help her out but gets more than he bargained for when he invites her to live with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Rose can’t contain her joy as she leaves The Glory Box with Mr. Gold. She is so happy that she kisses him suddenly but pulls away, embarrassed at her impulsiveness. Gold stares at her.

“Um, thank you,” she says, “for doing that for me. Marcus is usually…impossible with his employees. I still can’t figure out why you’re helping me, Mr. Gold, but thank you,”

He smiles at her. “No matter; come on,” he says, extending his arm to her, “I’ll show you your new home,”

She smiles, looping her arm through his and they continue walking down Main Street.

~~

Rose feels overwhelmed when she arrives at Mr. Gold’s house; it’s big, beautiful and sad. He ushers her inside, leading her to the guest room, shows her her bed, all white and soft, she has a dresser and nice closet space. He shows her the rest of the house, where the den is located, the upstairs and downstairs bathroom, the kitchen and where the wash room is.

He has a small library near the den and Rose thinks she might explore it later. The only place she doesn’t see is his room.

“I wake up promptly at 7:30 am and leave the house a quarter before eight to open the shop at 9 a.m. I keep a very strict schedule,” he says, “but I can come by around lunch time to see how you’re doing,”

“I can’t just stay here and not work,” she reasons.

He sighs. “I know that,” he muses, “but something tells me, that you need the break,”

Rose doesn’t argue.

Mr. Gold smiles at her and turns to leave but she calls him back. “Um, what about your room?” she wonders, “I mean, I got to see where everything is, except where to find you when you’re home, in case of an emergency,”

He hesitates then turns around again, smiling quaintly at her. “Indeed, I did forget,” he muses, gesturing for her to follow.

~~

His room, of course, the Master bedroom is the largest in the house, bigger than her guest room with a King size bed. Rose looks at it curiously and then to him before walking inside, sitting down on the bed. It’s soft and bouncy. Gold sits next to her.

“Now, you know where to find me if you need anything,” he reasons.

Rose smiles warmly at him, leaning over to kiss him again but is more forceful than before, pushing him back on the bed.

Gold kisses her back and wants so desperately for more but when she fumbles again for his pants, he pulls away immediately. This isn’t right, not like this. He can’t take advantage of her; he wants, craves what she wants but she doesn’t understand why she feels this way and it would be wrong of him to give in.

“Sorry, I, I don’t know why I did that,” Rose apologizes.

“Don’t worry about it,” Gold says, “I won’t hold it against you,”

Rose blushes. “I just really want to thank you for helping me,” she continues, “And I don’t know, ever since we’ve met, I’ve felt this pull towards you. I know you said that we never met before that night in the club but I feel like we have met before,”

“One meets so many different people in life, maybe you thought that you met someone like me before,” he reasons. “That’s probably what you’re feeling,”

“You could be right,” she reasons, “Gods, I feel so embarrassed right now for throwing myself at you. I don’t normally act this way,”

Gold doesn’t want to say anything that will influence her feelings for him. “I think that’s it for the tour,” he says, standing up and leaving her alone.

tbc

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's first night in Mr. Gold's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Mr. Gold needs a shower, a good long shower; he needs to do something to relieve himself of his yet, third encounter with Belle. Except this third time, she was more than willing to give herself to him and he would have accepted her with open arms.

Maybe this was a bad idea, helping her.

He was glad to get her out of that crap of an apartment and away from the strip club. But now he had to figure out a way to control himself around when he was around her, especially since they were living in close quarters. Gold knew that he she could stay there until she found a new place but secretly, he hoped this his home would become her new place. Would it really be so bad to keep her close?

Gold sighs, suddenly feeling very hot thinking about her and walks towards the shower.

~~

When Gold emerges from the shower later, taking a lot longer than he expected, he finds Rose waiting for him. She turns, looks at him, aware that he’s only dressed in a maroon towel and looks away. “Sorry to interrupt but I…I was wandering if you had some ingredients. I wanted to make us dinner,” she says.

Gold sighs, “Um, everything should be available in the kitchen,” he says.

“Right, the kitchen!” she says, trying not look at him as she sneaks out of the room. “Sorry again,”

After she’s gone, Gold contemplates jumping back into the shower.

~~

Gold doesn’t know what to expect when he joins Rose in the kitchen. Considering that Ramon Noodles were the only food he found in her refrigerator, he questioned whether she could make anything edible. But he’s wrong. She cooked spaghetti and found some candles and lit two, placing them in the middle of his kitchen table.

Her resourcefulness impresses him.

Rose doesn’t say anything, staring at him nervously as he takes a seat across from her.

Gold picks up his fork, twirling the spaghetti noodles and eats it, still staring at Rose. The spaghetti is surprisingly good and he perks up, smiling at her. “Delicious,” he says.

Rose lets out a relieved sigh, taking a seat. “Oh thank God,” she cries, “I was worried it wasn’t going to be good,”

“You can never really mess up making spaghetti, dearie,” he reasons, “I see you found everything okay,”

“Yes, I did,” she says, “I so want to do everything right, especially around you,”

Gold smiles. “You don’t have to be nervous or self-conscious around me, Rose. I’ll make you a promise right now, I will never judge you so you need not have to worry,” he adds.

Rose blushes. “Thank you,” she whispers.

~~

After dinner, Gold makes them both chamomile tea; Rose likes hers with a little bit of honey and waits for him in the living room, lying on the couch. Gold sets the tea cups on a tray and brings it to the living room and isn’t surprised to find her sprawled on the couch, eyes closed. He sets the tea tray down and kneels down beside her, staring at her lovely face and smiles.

He finds a blanket nearby and covers her; Rose stirs and looks at him. “Gods, I’m sorry I fell asleep,” she apologizes, “The chamomile tea ready?”

Gold glances at the tea tray and then back to her, lightly brushing her hair away. Rose smiles at him, leaning her head into his hand; he leans down to kiss her cheek but Rose turns her head suddenly and he catches her lips instead.

Gold relishes the kiss, the feeling her lips on his, so willing to give so much more but he pulls back suddenly, breathless. Rose sits up slightly and the movement prompts him to stand up and back away.

“I’m sorry,” he says, leaving her alone and forgets the tea.

Rose frowns.

~~

Rose can’t enjoy her tea (she wants to) but she can’t because he’s not there with her. She still can’t figure out why she feels so strongly towards Mr. Gold. That time in the club, was two months ago and didn’t meet him again until earlier today. Still, that didn’t stop her from thinking about him for two months, mainly wondering why he called her ‘Belle’ instead of her real name.

It confused her mostly but more than that, she couldn’t get him out of her mind, the way he treated her when they were together. She remembered the lust in his eyes, the passion to feel and know every part of her even though it was forbidden. Rose remembered feeling the most wonderful ecstasy and pleasure at his touch, fueling a fire within her to give herself to him.

…the same fire that still burned within her soul…

Still two months later and Rose is starting to feel rejected. Mr. Gold’s behavior confuses her; she knows that he cares about her, cared enough to help her out and invite him into his home but at the same time, keep her at arm’s length.

It frustrates her.

~~

Mr. Gold needs air, his large estate feeling much too confining for the first time since he invited her to live him. He can’t fight 28 years of longing for her after he foolishly told her to leave. He steps outside, sitting on the swing, grateful for the silence that is Storybrooke.

His mind wanders back to how beautiful she looked sleeping on the couch, waking up suddenly, staring at him and then kissing him. In that moment, he remembered kissing Belle for the first time, that beautiful moment before he lost his temper and angrily accused her of working with the Queen to defeat him.

He purposely pushed her away then but she was right, he was a coward and he was being a coward now but continually pushing Belle away every time she tried to get close to him.

But she doesn’t remember their fairytale past and that is why Gold rationalizes, it is best to keep his distance from her. He doesn’t want to scare her away about a past she doesn’t even remember.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose sleeps in and misses Mr. Gold before he leaves for work, so she begins exploring his house.

When he comes inside later, Rose is already in her room, wearing a light blue night gown. He sneaks a peak into her room to see if she is already sleeping but she’s just sitting in bed, thinking (probably about him). She doesn't notice him watching and sneaks away but he forgets about a tiny squeak in the floor and he hears her footsteps coming towards the door.

Before knows it, she's standing there wearing a blue nightgown (more conservative than the nightie he first saw her in) but still very attractive.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you,” he apologizes, “I just...wanted to wish you good night,”

Rose smiles and blushes, acutely aware that she's in her nightgown and blushes even redder. The one with a low-cut V neck. “Um, thank you, Mr. Gold,” she says.

He turns to leave but she stops him suddenly.

“Actually, I'm glad that I saw you...I'm still feeling foolish about earlier,” she muses.

“You mean the bedroom?”

“The bedroom and walking in on you when you were coming out of the shower,” Rose finishes, “I'm not normally so intrusive,”

Gold relaxes. “You're a lot different than the woman I met in the club,” he observes.

Rose shrugs, blushing again. “That's just an act,” she reasons, “It's my job to provide an escape, create a fantasy --- not that I was acting when I was with you, I mean, there are some things you just can't fake and I couldn't do that with you,”

He smiles. “I think I understand, Rose,” he muses, “And I never presumed to think that you were only acting that time,”

“You didn't?”

“I wasn't,”

Rose relaxes. “Good, I'm glad – you know – that you knew that I wasn't acting,” she says, blushing again. “Right, very good,”

“Yes,” he muses, smiling, “Good night Rose,”

“No, wait!” she cries and he turns back to her. Rose sighs, leans forward and kisses his cheek (though she wants to do so much more). “Goodnight,”

Gold smiles at her, turns around and lets out a relieved sigh and leaves.

~~

Rose sleeps in, not waking until around noon. She makes her bed, dresses and goes to the kitchen, stopping when she notices a handwritten note taped to the front door. It's in his handwriting and it says:

_Dear Rose,_

_I didn't know how long you were going to sleep in, I was hoping to take you to breakfast at Granny's and maybe show you around Storybrooke but it looks like that will have to be another time. There is_   
_breakfast for you in the kitchen and I will return later around 5._

_~ Mr. Gold_

Rose smiles, glancing at the clock. She still has five more hours by herself before he comes home. She sighs, sad that she missed seeing him earlier before he left. No matter, she walks towards the kitchen, finding the leftover breakfast food in question on the table, covered but cold. Rose finds a plate and helps herself, warming what she can in the microwave.

After breakfast, Rose cleans her plate, puts away the silverware and the remaining food and then goes about, exploring the rest of the house.

The house isn't quite as intimidating as the first night but she's suddenly curious about what else he neglected to show her.

She finds the library, a big one in fact, not far from the den. It doesn't look like he's been in there much. Rose sighs, walking along the bookshelf, reading the various titles. None of the books are in any particular order and it bothers her.

She finds a black book, sits down in the middle of the room and opens it. Rose knows not to judge a book by its cover but this book is curious.

She flips open to the first page and finds no title page; Rose flips through some more and there's nothing more than drawings and scribbles. Rose shakes her head, closes the book and puts it away, wondering out of the library.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mr. Gold comes home, he's surprised to find Rose in his bed and he offers to take her around Storybrooke and treats her to dinner and dessert.

Five hours is a long time to wait, Rose quickly realizes. Mr. Gold's house is big and not as mysterious or curious as she thought (he is a surprisingly neat person). Aside from a disorganized library, everything has its own little place.

And sadly, there isn't much for her to do: he doesn't have a TV or computer or anything remotely recreational she can do to help pass the time.

Out of boredom, she finds herself wondering into Mr. Gold's bedroom. His King size bed is still soft and bouncy, there's a desk and a large window with burgundy curtains. Rose glances at the clock over the desk (it says 3:45 pm). She sighs, falling back on the bed. The bed sheets smell of him and Rose buries her face in them.

~~

Rose doesn't hear the front door open around 5 p.m., or Mr. Gold's footsteps as he walks towards his room, or see him swing open the door. Mr. Gold sighs, surprised to see her lying asleep in his bed. He never laid down any ground rules for not taking naps in his room (although she should have known it was off limits). Despite himself, all Mr. Gold can do is stare at her, resting peacefully.

Rose stirs after a moment, looking around the room before resting her gaze on Mr. Gold standing in the doorway. She sits up immediately, and hops off the bed, holding her head down. “Sorry, I uh, I was still tired after eating breakfast,” she says.

“How was your afternoon?”

Belle sighs. “I explored the house some more, this place is very big,” she observes, “The library is nice, although a bit unorganized,”

Gold smiles, “I never spend enough time in the library to care whether it is organized or not,”

“Oh,” she muses, making a mental note to organize it. “I saw your note when I woke up. Thank you for making me breakfast,”

“You're welcome,” he says, “I'm afraid I brought your spaghetti with me to work and I didn't make anything further beyond your breakfast. Would you care you join me for dinner outside?”

Rose smiles. “That would be lovely,”

~~

There aren't too many fancy places to eat in Storybrooke but Mr. Gold doesn't like distractions, not counting the lovely woman walking beside him. As much as he wants to avoid taking her to Granny's, that is the only place he can take her. The moment they walk into the diner, everyone stares at them (well, more at him than her since the usual occupants are not used to seeing Mr. Gold).

Rose, on the other hand, isn't disturbed by the stares and they find a booth in a corner, hidden away. Ruby comes by, smiling at Rose first but frowns slightly when she looks at Mr. Gold.

“What can I get for you two?” she asks.

Rose looks at the menu. “Just a burger and fries,”

“I'll have the same,” Gold says.

Ruby smiles again at Rose and leaves.

Rose sighs, studying the diner that she doesn't realize Mr. Gold is staring at her until her eyes rest on him and he foolishly, turns his attention to the dessert menu.

“So um, anything interesting happen today at your shop?” Rose ventures.

Gold looks at her, putting the down the menu. “Nothing news-worthy, I did move some stuff around though; I do that from time to time,” he muses.

~~

They don't talk much during dinner; Mr. Gold pays and even leaves a tip, which surprises Ruby but manages to hide her shock for Rose's sake. Rose thanks him for dinner and they quietly leave, walking down Main Street.

It's not quite dark yet but Rose still locks an arm though his and leans in close. He shows her some of the shops and Rose listens to him tell her about each one. They stop by his shop and Rose's face lightens up once she realizes it is right next door to an ice cream parlor.

Mr. Gold has never gone inside the place since he mostly keeps to himself but Rose has a sweet tooth and drags him to come with her. Rose immediately takes to studying the various flavors before deciding on red velvet chocolate with hot chocolate syrup on top.

Mr. Gold pays again; Rose picks two spoons and grabs some extra napkins before joining her in a booth. Rose waits for him, giving him the extra spoon with a small piece already on it.

“It's your ice cream, I couldn't,” he says.

“I got two spoons for a reason,” she defends, smiling, “I promise you, you won't regret it,”

Gold sighs, opens his mouth and eats the ice cream, savoring the sweet taste: brownie chocolate with strawberry sauce, more chocolate in the ice cream and of course the hot chocolate fudge. “I'm beginning to see why you picked this one,” he teases.

“I love chocolate,” she admits, “When it comes to sweets, it can't get any better than chocolate,”

Gold smiles, “Hit me with another one,”

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Rolling in the Deep  
AUTHOR: obisgirl   
Rating: R  
 Characters: Belle, Mr. Gold  
Summary: Two months after ‘hey love,’ Rose meets Mr. Gold again in his shop asking for help. Mr. Gold agrees to help her out but gets more than he bargained for when he invites her to live with him.  
Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

They arrive at the mansion a bit later than Mr. Gold expected because Rose likes to walk and enjoys Mr. Gold showing her all the notable places around Storybrooke. Now, he's exhausted and his leg is starting to cramp. Rose smiles kindly at him, even leans forward to kiss his cheek but stops short, backing away and blushes.

Mr. Gold isn't sure what to say so he smiles at her instead.

“Thank you,” she says, “for a lovely evening,”

It's clear to him that she wanted to kiss him but backed down because of the previous times he pushed her away. It hurts even more when she extends her hand to shake his, thanking him. Mr. Gold takes her hand, turns her palm over and kisses her hand, sending shivers down Rose's spine.

“I should thank you Rose for the lovely evening; I've never had such beautiful company walking with me before,” he says.

Rose blushes, suddenly feeling Mr. Gold's eyes undressing her. “This town is lovely,” she says, “Since I worked at The Glory Box at night, I mostly slept during the day...I just never had the time to appreciate what the town has to offer,”

Mr. Gold smiles. “It does have its charm,” he muses.

“I like a town with history,” Rose continues, “It's like a story, there's more layers the further you look,”

“Indeed,” he whispers, looking down at her hand which is still in his. He clears his throat and Rose slips her hand away from him. “Well, good night then miss Rose,”

Mr. Gold turns and stops before she even says anything, knowing that there's something more; it makes   
Rose blush again. “Good night Mr. Gold,” she says.

~~

The moment Mr. Gold settles down on his bed, he lets out a huge sigh. His leg is aching so badly right but he can’t stop thinking about the beautiful woman only a few feet away from his room. He needs to think of something else other than her otherwise he will not be sleeping tonight. He doesn't feel tense, his leg could use a massage but he needs to sleep.

He needs...

His body knows what he needs but it would be inappropriate to throw himself on Rose, not that she would complain. Barely enough time has passed for something serious to happen between them. Gods, he spent three seasons alone with this woman in his castle before he fell for her.

She doesn't even remember him.

tbc

 


	7. Chapter 7

Rose doesn't like feeling restless. She wants to sleep, needs to but she can't get comfortable in her own bed.  She tries sleeping on her side, burying her face in her pillows, staring at the ceiling, counting imaginary sheep but nothing works. Finally, she tosses the covers aside, finds her slippers and heads to the kitchen. Chamomile tea is in order. 

However, as soon as she rounds a corner, she nearly collides into Mr. Gold but he quickly steadies her and smiles. “Looks like we both had the same idea,” he teases. 

 

Rose laughs. “I can't sleep,” she says. 

 

“Neither can I,”

 

“We really must do something about this,” she continues.

 

Mr. Gold frowns. “Chamomile tea?” 

 

“No, I mean 'us.' Look at us, there's something going on, isn't there?” 

 

“We both want tea,” he observes. 

 

“And you want nothing else?” 

 

“Maybe a leg massage but that's too personal of a request to ask of you,” he says. 

 

Rose sighs, acutely aware that they're both in their sleep clothes; him, all black silk pajamas and her, the same blue nightgown with the plunging V neck-line. “I could massage your leg,” she offers.

 

“I couldn't ask you to do that,”

 

“Nonsense,” she says, going to the living room instead.  She sits down on the couch and pats the empty space beside her, the same way she did at The Glory Box. Mr. Gold sighs, walking over to join her.  Rose instructs him to lie down and she sits on the edge of the couch.  “Just relax and let my fingers work their _magic_ ,” 

 

Mr. Gold flinches at the mention of magic but quickly settles down. He closes his eyes and breathes slowly, feeling Rose's tiny fingers gently massaging his aching leg. Her fingers are so delicate and soft, touching all the right places; he unconsciously lets out a soft coo that sounds strangely like one of his Rumple laughs. 

 

Rose's fingers stop massaging him and he opens his eyes, staring back at her as she does the same. 

 

“Sorry, shit, did I break the mood?” 

 

Rose shakes her head. “That laugh...” she starts, laughing herself.  “It's so...weird and funny,”

 

That was not quite the response he was expecting and he laughs again. Rose laughs harder, almost falling over him. Suddenly, he has a flash of Rose crawling on top of him, straddling her thighs around him, and removing his pajamas, pressing her breasts to his chest. Mr. Gold shakes his head, looking again at Rose who is in fact, lying on top of him. 

 

He can see down her gown and wonders how soft her breasts are.

 

Rose isn't laughing anymore but is quickly enthralled and well aware of the position they're in. She wants to move, knows she should but Mr. Gold shows no indication that he wants her too. 

 

“Thank you for the leg massage,” he says, “it feels better now,” 

 

Rose smiles. “That's good,” she muses, still staring at him. She doesn't know why but she presses her body closer to his, eliciting a hungry moan. Rose blushes, moving her body so again and he moans louder, and she gets it.  This reminds him of their encounter at the club which ended with her leaving because he called her another woman's name. 

 

Mr. Gold knows how dangerous this is, he feels it in his groin but Rose's subtle moves don't help either.  Surely she knows the effect she has on him; he feels it in every bone of his body. 

 

Rose grinds him slowly, wreathing her body like liquid against him; his hands begin to travel around the curves of her body, feeling her hot pulse beneath his touch.  She wants him so bad and so much more; 

 

Mr. Gold has been denying himself the simple pleasure of her touch, using her memory as an excuse to keep his distance. He wants to touch her, feel her all over, the same way he did in the club. 

 

Between rolls, Rose loosens her night gown and lets her sleeves fall, exposing more tantalizing flesh. He can see more of her breasts and her nipples, pink and ripe. 

 

He looks at her, not wanting to move further without her permission. 

 

She smiles at him. “It's okay,” she whispers. 

 

Mr. Gold gently touches her breast, and then cups them both in his hands, lowering his face to kiss the tender flesh. Rose shivers and Gold strokes her breasts, kissing them softly. Rose doesn't know how much longer she can stand with his foreplay when her body and his want so much more. 

 

She hikes up more of her nightgown and Mr. Gold's hands finds the space between her thighs exposed, slipping fingers beneath the silk of her panty. 

 

Now, Rose thinks that she might break, damn the foreplay and give into passion right there (not they haven't done that already). 

 

Mr. Gold knows her sweet spot, memorized the best way to give her the maximum pleasure and beg for more. He knows her. He starts out slow, teasing her with soft strokes, then heighten the pace until he feels her wet and Rose is almost exhausted. Between fondling her breasts and making her cum, Mr. Gold wonder how much more he can tease her until she breaks? 

 

The breaking point doesn't take much. 

 

Soon Rose shimmies off her night gown, leaving her body naked and then takes to removing his pajamas. 

 

He's never seen her naked before (he's imagined her many times naked, straddling his body) and kissing him all over.  Golds, how he loved her so much, desired her for ages....

 

Rose smiles mischievously at him, letting him feel how wet he's made her once more before sliding down his body, kneeling at the base of the couch, squeezing her head between his legs....

 

Rose is inches away from taking him into her mouth when he suddenly backs away, scooting to the other hand of the couch, eliciting an angry sigh from her. 

 

“You don't want to...?”

 

Mr. Gold blushes. “Believe me, I want to, so bad but this isn't right, Rose,” he continues, “I can’t take advantage of you like this,”

 

She raises an eyebrow, staring oddly at him. “You take advantage of me? I thought I was taking advantage of you?” she counters. 

 

Mr. Gold shakes his head. “You were...? Never mind. I mean, this isn't right. This is only your second night in my home....” 

 

“You think I'm a slut for wanting to...?”

 

“No, I don't think about that you, never but...” he cautions. 

 

“You don't want this, or maybe you don't want me?” she cries, backing away and picking up her clothes.  Rose quickly dresses, fixing her hair and turns back to him. “Then maybe I shouldn't even be here at all,” 

 

Mr. Gold struggles to put his pajamas back on but he's too slow to catch Rose as she storms towards her bed room, locking the door behind her. 

 

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Gold knows he is an idiot, he maybe a smart and conniving man when it comes to deals, but in matters of love and understanding women, that's never been his strongest suit. He had no idea what he was getting himself into when he invited Rose to live with him. He thought if he rescued her, she would begin to remember.  That hasn’t happened and now, things are moving too fast for his taste. 

Rose clearly does not remember their fairytale past, but the feelings are still there and even stronger than before. Mr. Gold thought he could deny it but Rose, Belle, could not.  

 

But her feelings, lust, love or whatever they were, it wasn't true love. Not yet anyway. 

 

As much as he wanted to give into his desire, screw the curse and claim her as his. He never expected things to go this far, seeing Rose willing and ready to fuck him.  The problem is that he still wants her to.  

 

He still remembers rubbing his fingers over her breasts, seeing the look of pure pleasure on her face. He 

could please her every night and day and he still wouldn't have enough of her.   

 

He's unsatisfied but that was not how he wanted his first time with Belle to be like.  He pictured something else, something romantic, a slow seduction that ended with them making love. 

 

She was a princess after all and deserved to be treated as one in bed. More than a princess, a goddess. 

 

~~

 

Sleep is a distant dream for Belle.  She wants to cry but she's too numb, empty. How could he refuse her? It was clear, at least to her anyway, that there was something there.  There had to be right? – since he allowed her to fuck him in the club when she wasn't supposed to, not to mention that he invited her to live with him after she came to him for help. 

 

No one has ever done anything like that for her before; no one has ever affected her, the way Mr. Gold has. He could touch any part of her body and it would send shivers down her spine, whisper huskily in that Scottish accent of his into her ear, touch her in places that make her feel the most incredible pleasure. What was it about him that made her feel so? 

 

All she wants is him and she thinks that he wants her too and then he doesn't.  It's confusing and hurtful and that is why she rationalizes that she needs to leave. She needs to get as far away from him as possible because if she stays with him, she's going to be miserable. They could continue this dance forever and it would still leave Rose wanting more, and she knows that isn't healthy for either of them. 

 

Yes, the best thing she can do for herself and her sanity is to leave. 

 

~~

 

_“Go?”_

_“I don’t want you anymore, dearie,” he says coolly but she doesn’t believe it.   You just don’t turn off intense feelings like that.  Despite that, she still stands up leave but stops short of the door, turning around to face him._

_“You were freeing yourself!" she cries, "You could have had happiness if you just believed that someone could want you. But you couldn’t take the chance,”_

_“That’s a lie,” he seethes._

_“You’re a coward Rumpelstiltskin and now matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn’t change,”_

_“I’m not a coward dearie. It’s simple really: my power means more to me than you,”_

_“No, it doesn’t. You just don’t think I can love you. Now you've made your choice and you’re going to regret it forever. All you've all is an empty heart and a chipped cup,"   She glares at him, hoping her anger will break through his cold exterior but it doesn’t. Belle turns around again, storming out of cell._

 

That moment, that last moment in Belle’s cell after she kissed him, was the one memory that has haunted Mr. Gold for almost 30 years. She was right all along, he was a coward and he still is: continually pushing Belle away, using her lack of memory as an excuse not to get close. He did it to her last night and could only imagine how she must be feeling this morning. 

 

He sighs, sitting up in bed, swinging his feet over the edge, finding his cane.  The floor is cold; he almost feels it in his veins. He makes his way towards the kitchen, fixing his breakfast; he’s almost ready to eat when he looks up, noting the empty seat across from him. 

 

Gold doesn’t want to disturb her sleep but feels that he should check up on her, so he makes his way towards her room, knocking her door.  

 

There’s no immediate response. 

 

“Rose, I wanted to apologize for last night; for pushing you away like that.  I didn’t mean to hurt. It’s just when I’m around you, it’s hard for me to control my feelings.  Because the truth is,” he continues, resting a hand on the door, “I love you more than you’ll ever know.  You’re my…well, let’s just say that time in the club wasn’t the first time we’ve met. Then, you coming to stay with me, I honestly didn’t think that you would accept but it was a godsend and a curse.  Our meeting again wasn’t an accident, Rose; you see…you’re my true love. There hasn’t been anyone else but you. I love you,” 

 

He waits for a response but doesn’t even hear her stir in bed. Gold knocks the door again – still nothing.  He opens the door, the color leaving his face when he sees the empty bed.  Her stuff is gone too. 

 

If she tries to leave Storybrooke, something bad will happen.   Gold goes over to the bed and picks up the phone, dialing the Sheriff’s office

 

“Sheriff Swan, it seems I am in need of your services,” Gold muses. 

 

”You’re missing something again?” she asks.

 

“I am, but this is more valuable than a chipped tea cup,” Gold explains, “I need you to help me find her,”

 

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Emma arrives at Mr. Gold’s house, he fills her in on select details of Rose; details which include that he helped her release her from debt from her former employer and in exchange, he let her stay with him until she found a place to live.  It doesn’t escape Emma that this deal is different from his previous deals in that he never allows anyone to live in his home. But Emma doesn’t say anything, suggesting that they first check with Rose’s former employer to see if he knows anything about her whereabouts.   

Also, Emma is wary to let Gold out of her sight considering the last time she helped him; he kidnapped a man and nearly beat him to death.  

As soon as Marcus sees Mr. Gold with Emma enter his establishment, he hurries into the back room but Emma calls after him, saying that they need to speak with him about a former employee.  Marcus stops in his tracks, looking at only Emma.  It’s about Rose, he knows it.  

“We’re looking for a woman who used to work here, she’s 5' 2", brunette, blue eyes,” Emma says, “Her name is Rose,” 

“She’s not here,” Marcus says bluntly, “She hasn’t come back since --- you,” he turns his attention to Mr. Gold, “took her,” 

Gold smiles. “I prefer ‘rescued,’” he corrects.  

Emma still looks skeptically at Marcus. “Are you sure you haven’t seen her since then?” she asks. 

Emma glances at Gold and then back to Marcus. “All right, thank you for your time,” she says. 

Time to broaden the search.  

~~ 

“I need to know everything,” Emma states bluntly to Mr. Gold, upon leaving The Glory Box. He looks at her coolly, hoping that will make her back down but it doesn’t. “This woman, Rose, she isn’t just some random damsel in distress that you wanted to help out of the goodness of your heart. She means something to you. I need to know what’s going on here,”  

Mr. Gold sighs. “What’s going on, Sheriff Swan, is that I told you all you need to know and this inquiry is delaying our search for Rose,”  

She smirks at him. “Somehow I doubt that she’s left town,” she says, “but in all seriousness, I know that something is going on, Gold. Were the two of you romantically involved?” 

He doesn’t say anything, he couldn’t claim that anyway but he did have strong feelings for her.  

“Lover’s quarrel?” 

Gold still doesn’t budge.  

“All right,” she relents, “You’re not going to share any more details I may have to arrest you for refusing to cooperate in this investigation,”  

“I love her,” he blurts out, despite himself. “A lot,” 

Emma sighs. “Did you ever tell her that? Maybe she wouldn’t have left,” 

Gold shakes his head, looking plainly at her. “She can’t exactly leave Storybrooke, can she? So I might have the chance to tell her that if we can find her,” he retorts.  

“Let’s split up the search,” she suggests and Gold looks at her oddly. “I’d rather not let you out of my sight but we might cover more area if we do,” 

There aren’t too many places in Storybrooke where Rose can hide.   Emma sticks close to the town, asking around if anyone has seen Rose. She happens upon August in the diner and although she doesn’t ask for his help, he volunteers his assistance. Mr. Gold doesn’t think August needs to be involved in the search but Emma defends him, saying he would help cover a lot more ground quicker. Gold doesn’t have time to argue, so he sets off on his own. 

Mr. Gold searches the woods.  He doesn’t want to think about the possibility that Rose could have left Storybrooke or worse dead. He lost her once already because of his own stupidity and be damned, if he was going to loose her again.  

He was a classic idiot for denying her.   

He thought he could keep her at a distance, thought maybe her memories would fall into place and he wouldn’t have to be so cryptic with her. He thought… 

Too much thought, he realizes, happening upon the cabin.  

Mr. Gold doesn’t know how he ended up there but it seems that his feet knew exactly where to look.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold finds Rose in the cabin.

Title: Rolling in the Deep

AUTHOR: obisgirl   
Rating: R  
 Characters:  Belle, Mr. Gold

Summary:   Two months after ‘hey love,’ Rose meets Mr. Gold again in his shop asking for help. Mr. Gold agrees to help her out but gets more than he bargained for when he invites her to live with him.

Disclaimer:  Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

 

The cabin has seen its fair share of visitors and it’s clear to him upon entering, this is where he was meant to end up.  He can sense her presence even before he sees her, crouched in another room, staring blankly at him. 

 

“How did you find me?” she asks. 

 

He shrugs. “It seems that I always know where to find you,” he offers, “why did you run Rose?” 

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” she retorts, “You rejected me, again. You humiliated me!” 

 

“Go on,” he says, fully prepared for a long laundry list of complaints against him.  He deserves her wrath for treating her so and he knows it. 

 

Rose sighs, irritated.  “What I can’t understand, what I still don’t understand, is why you invited me to live with you at all? You obviously care about me, or at least I think that you do and then you turn around and push me away. What kind of message is that?” 

 

“I push you away because I care about you, Rose,” he says. 

 

She stares blankly at him, scrunching her nose.  “That makes absolutely no sense,” she counters incredulously, “What kind of person does that to someone that they care about?”

 

Gold wants to say but Rose interrupts him. “Never mind, you’re a lot stranger than I thought. I think I’d rather not know the reasoning behind that statement,” she says. 

 

“You mean a lot to me, Rose, a great deal in fact; more than you’ll ever know,” he continues. “That’s why I’ve been continually pushing you away,”

 

“You have a weird way of showing how much you care,” she retorts.  “Gods, don’t you get it? Don’t you see? Or are you too blind to even realize, believe that someone could love you…that I could love you?”

 

Gold flinches and thinks, maybe she remembers but Rose doesn’t show any indication. His silence annoys her and she continues her tirade.  “Gods, you’re such…a stupid man for not seeing what’s right in front of you!” she shouts. “You’re a coward Mr. Gold for not acting on your feelings but I guess that’s the thing that separates us, I’m not afraid of my feelings,”

 

“I’m not afraid,”

 

Rose raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

 

“I know it doesn’t seem like it but I have very strong feelings for you, Rose,” 

 

She huffs. 

 

“You don’t believe me?  I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t care what happened to you,” he defends. “I wouldn’t have bothered to call the Sheriff to help me look for you if I didn’t care, I wouldn’t have rescued you from your former life if I didn’t care, I wouldn’t have pushed you away so many times if I didn’t care,” 

 

“Except you did push me, and the third time was the last,” she retorts angrily, standing up from the bed, not even bothering to pick up her things. She darts for the door but Gold quickly blocks it, and her face turns a dark shade of red. “Get out of my way!” she demands, standing toe-to-toe against him. 

 

“No Rose,” he muses, “I’m not letting you leave until you hear me out,”

 

She sneers at him. “I’m done listening to you,” she says angrily.

 

Gold smiles. “Well, I’m not done talking,” he counters. “I wanted to tell you sorry this morning but you were already gone,” 

 

Rose turns her head away, crossing her arms defiantly. “Apology not accepted. There’s only so many times a girl can have heart broken by the same man,” 

 

“But only one last try to make it right,” he finishes. 

 

“Unfortunately, you’re out of ‘tries’ to make this right,” Rose continues. “Please let me through,” 

 

She moves to the left but he blocks her again, she shifts quickly to the right, again, he blocks her, eliciting an angry glare. 

 

Rose raises her hands, trying to fend him off but Gold catches her wrists and they tumble backwards, falling onto the bed.  Gold lands right on of top her, even as she continues to struggle to break free.  

 

“Rose? Rose, stop it!” he cries. 

 

“Not until you get off of me!” she cries back, “And let me leave!” 

 

“I can’t,” he says. “You try and leave Storybrooke, something bad will happen to you and I can’t have that on my conscious,” 

 

She huffs in his face. “As if you actually have a good bone in your body,” she retorts. 

 

Rose continues to break free of his grasp, her face getting redder by the moment. Gold is surprisingly strong and it makes her even more furious.  Unfortunately for Gold, the more she thrashes about, trying to free herself of his grasp, the more aroused he gets. His pulse speeds up, staring down at Rose, out of breath but still very determined to free herself. 

 

“Rose, stop it!” he commands. 

 

“Who are you to tell me to stop? My lord and master?!” 

 

Gold can’t help but smile at that irony. Seeing his smile further infuriates her and she manages to get one hand loose enough to try and push him away. 

 

“Seriously,” he breathes, “I’m saving your life, so I advise you to stop struggling and calm down,” 

 

Her leg brushes up against his and Gold thinks he might break.  Rose continues to try and free herself but it’s no use, Gold’s grip is a lot stronger than she thought. 

 

“Fine, I’m done,” she muses. 

 

Mr. Gold blows a loose hair out of his face, staring down at her. “Good, now that’s done. I have something to tell you,” 

 

“What?” she cries. 

 

He leans down, kissing her passionately; Rose resists at first, anticipating he’ll retreat but he pulls her closer. Rose relaxes for a moment, letting him explore her mouth but quickly tenses up again, remembering her anger towards him. 

 

When he pulls away, her face is flustered; there’s a mixture of confusion and anger in her eyes. “You son of a bitch!” she shouts, “How dare you force yourself on me like that?!” 

 

“You enjoyed it for a second,” 

 

Her eyes narrow, feeling an urge to slap him again. “You’re so deluded to think I could want after you rejected my advances three times,” she says. 

 

Gold sighs, once again annoyed with her flaring temper. “I told you why I did that,” he seethes. 

 

“I know you did but I still don’t believe you,” 

 

“What do I have to do to prove to you that my feelings are real?” he counters. 

 

Rose shrugs. “Let me go,” she says evenly. 

 

To her surprise, Mr. Gold actually stands up from the bed. Rose rubs her wrists soothingly, fixes her skirt and hair, picks up her things and walks towards the door. 

 

Gold sighs and she turns back to him. “Why are you letting me go?” she asks. 

 

“Because it’s what you want,” 

 

“What I want I’m not sure I can truly have,” she reasons. 

 

Gold shakes his head.  “Women are complicated creatures. You turn your back on what you do want and as soon as you’re given your freedom, you walk away from it,” he sneers. 

 

“Who said anything about freedom?” Rose retorts, “What I want, is you,” 

 

“If you want me, then why were you repulsed just now when I kissed you?” 

 

Rose shakes her head, not so much angry anymore but confused. She wants to walk away from this man because he’s caused her so much heartache but at the same time, she can’t bring herself too.  She loathes him for treating her badly but still loves him because she knows he can be a good person. 

 

“The kiss didn’t repulse me,” Rose whispers. 

 

“You could have fooled me,” he retorts, glancing at her. 

 

Rose smiles and laughs. “We’re a fine pair, aren’t we? I want you, I think you want me but I’m not sure that you want me, and then as soon as I leave, you want me,” she observes. 

 

Gold looks at her seriously. “The question is, do you still want me, after everything I’ve put you through?” he questions, “I would understand if you don’t. I was kind of arse,” 

 

“Yes, you were,” she readily agrees.

 

“But I would be very sad if you did leave because I truly love you Rose,” he continues, “You’re one Hell of a woman,” 

 

Rose doesn’t know what to say. She doesn’t want to stay just out of pity; she needs to be sure that he won’t hurt her again. 

 

“How badly do you want me to stay?” she asks. 

 

“Gods woman, what else do I have to do to prove to you…? What do you want from me?” he pleads. 

 

Her answer is simple, crossing her arms in triumph. “Proof,” she says simply. 

 

Gold knows exactly what proof she needs as he storms over, pulling her into his arms and kisses her passionately. This kiss takes Rose’s breathe away but his lips on hers is what she needs, what she’s craved for so long.  He hurriedly tugs at her clothes while Rose works on removing his suit. 

 

tbc 


	11. Chapter 11

Rose wants this to be true. She wants to believe that he won’t turn her away and yes, this time will be different. He sought her out, he chased after her which led her to believe all the above is true.  She needs to desperately to believe him because he is the only thing that matters.  

The same desire that was there two months ago when she met him at the strip club is still there; they hurriedly tug at each other’s clothes. 

 

Their bodies crash into each other, unable to stop touching each other.  Gold drops her onto the bed, crawls on top of her, kissing her earlobes and neck before sitting up and removing her jeans, exposing her bare legs.  He's always loved the milk-white of her skin, delicate, pure, beautiful....He raises one leg and kisses her inner thigh, forcing an aroused gasp from Rose's lips. She wants this, wants him so bad right now but this little seduction is starting to drive her crazy. 

 

Gold buries his head between her thighs, Rose can feel the wet of his tongue easing it ways around her flesh and delve ever closer to that sweet spot. This is what she wanted for so long.  Rose could never figure out why since she met him at the club that she's yearned to feel his touch again.  Mr. Gold is a powerful man in Storybrooke, dangerous, conniving and yet, she wants him, all of him. 

 

Rose gasps again, feeling his fingers slip beneath her panty and straight for that sweet spot; which is getting hotter by the minute. 

 

“Dear Rose, my dear Rose,” he muses, “You are so pure and delicate, are you sure you want me to pluck you?” 

 

“Yes,” she screams, “Can't you feel how much I want you?”

 

Gold removes his fingers from the fabric and gently slips it down her thighs, until eventually tossing it away, leaving her bare to him.  Gold feels the lining of her wet spot with his finger, caressing her gently, watching the juices flow. He removes his finger, licking up the juices, sweeping his lips across her center, flicking his tongue over her. 

 

Rose feels her body react to his touch, arching her back slightly. His tongue against her feels so marvelous but Rose knows what would feel even better.  She tugs at his suit and Gold backs away, looking up at her. 

She smiles at him coyly, a smile Gold remembers all too remember.  She wants everything and he would give her everything her heart desires because she isn't Rose; she's Belle, his Belle. 

 

He's waited 28 years for this moment, why delay it any longer? 

 

Gold crawls on top of her, quickly removing her blouse and bra, tossing them away.  He stares at her nude body, in all its purity and grace.  Belle is beautiful, she's beautiful. 

 

Rose starts fumbling with the buckle around his waist, managing to loosen and toss it away; then quickly unbuttons.  Gold finishes removing his trousers and tosses them away but stops briefly, studying her. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Are you sure you want this love?” he counters. 

 

Rose rolls her eyes. “Of course,” she replies, “You are everything I want, Gold,” 

 

Gold removes his jacket and his shirt before coming to his underwear, leaving him exposed to her. Rose tilts her head, studying him a moment as he did to her earlier before sitting up, gently kissing his manhood.  Gold cowers and nearly collapses at the touch but he doesn't push her away.  

 

Rose feels her own wetness spread and she backs away, spreading her legs. Gold comes into her slowly, feeling himself join with her, their bodies molding together so perfectly. Belle rocks her thighs slowly against him, eliciting a hiss from him. 

 

Rose closes her eyes, sighing, feeling Gold inside of her.  She's always been drawn to him but could never figure out why but he didn't feel like a stranger either. How could he be after their first encounter in the club? He called her Belle then, which was odd to her, because her name is Rose.  

 

Rose writhes in pleasure but begins to feel tense for a different reason.  She sees flashes of images, a Dark Castle, a strange man with shimmering gold skin and a funny laugh she's heard before, spinning straw into gold...

 

She fell and he caught her, they bonded, shared True Love's kiss and he kicked her out.  

 

That was the first time he broke her heart.  First time. No, how could that be true? Fairytales aren't real.  This moment, being with Gold, that is real but he's Rumpelstiltskin, or the beast which means she is Belle. 

 

“No!! No―noo, no!” Rose cries, eliciting a worried stare from Gold as she frantically pushes him off of her. 

 

“Rose?! Rose, what's the matter?” he cries. 

 

“This isn't right, no, no, this isn't right!” she continues, jumping up from the bed, quickly changing.

 

“Rose, wait,” he pleads.

 

Rose looks back at him briefly but she doesn't see him, she sees the other him and it scares her. 

 

“Where are you going? What's happening to you? Rose, please, I can help you,” Gold pleads, “Don't leave me dearie,” 

 

A lonely tear falls down her cheek. “No, you can't,” she cries and leaves the cabin. 

 

“Rose?! ROSE!!!” 

 

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Two months after ‘hey love,’ Rose meets Mr. Gold again in his shop asking for help. Mr. Gold agrees to help her out but gets more than he bargained for when he invites her to live with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Rose hates being trapped inside her head.  She thought that she was better; that was the reason why she was released from the hospital, right? Because she acknowledged that her memories were fake, they weren’t real. How could they be? She isn’t a Princess; fairytale land is make believe, not real.  

Now, those same memories are rushing back, images from that fairytale life: living in a Dark Castle with a strange man who spun straw into gold, his quirky laugh, him catching her after falling off a ladder.  

And her name isn’t Rose, it’s Belle from Beauty and the Beast, and the beast, really isn’t a beast. His name is Rumpelstiltskin but in Storybrooke, his name is Mr. Gold. 

Storybrooke…

She – the Mayor – the Queen promised to help her after she was released but even her influence couldn’t help her find a decent job. Rose locked away her memories, accepting this life as reality because if she accepted fairytale world as reality, then she deserved to be back down there. 

Her freedom meant more to her than her own sanity. 

The only problem is, she remembers again and Rose is back to questioning her own sanity. 

In the midst of that, she runs literally into a blond woman. Rose doesn’t recognize her but the woman recognizes her. “Hey there,” she soothes, “We’ve been looking for you,” 

August comes out of Granny’s diner, witnessing Rose and Emma together. Rose is crying, more confused and frustrated that nothing is making sense.  She wishes that she were back in her tiny room in the asylum. 

“Rose, calm down!” Emma says, “Where’s Mr. Gold?”

Rose cries harder and August runs to her side. “Hey,” he adds, “It’s all right. We’re here to help you, okay?” 

“I need, I need…” she stammers, “Home.  I need to find my father,” 

Emma looks finally at August, then back to Rose. “We’ll help you find your father.  What’s his name?” 

“Maurice,” 

There isn’t a ‘Maurice’ in Storybrooke, but there is a ‘Moe French.’ She ushers Rose to her yellow bug but Emma turns and calls: “August?” 

“Yeah, I’m coming,” he says. 

~~

Upon arrival at the French’s, Emma advises Rose to remain calm and let her do the talking. Rose sticks by August, but is still anxious. However, as soon as Moe’s front door opens, before he can even greet them, Rose throws her arms around him, crying: “Papa! Papa! It’s me, I’m home!” 

“So much for subtly,” August says before Emma tries to pry Rose off of him. 

“Sorry about that,” Emma apologizes, “Moe French, this girl, Rose believes that you’re her father,” 

Moe studies Rose:  she’s a pretty girl but doesn’t see any resemblance.  “She said that she needed to find you,” August adds, stepping forward.

“I gathered that,” Moe says, “I’m sorry Sheriff Swan, Miss Rose --- but I don’t have a daughter,”

Rose’s smile fades and feels her heart breaking.  Her own father doesn’t even remember her.  

“I don’t recall a daughter anyway,” Moe continues, “I’m sure that you’re a sweet girl but I don’t have family in Storybrooke. I hope you have better luck finding your father, though,”

“I thought that I did,” Rose whispers and feels like crying again.

Emma glances at August and then Rose. “Rose, wait for me by the car. I’ll take you back to Mr. Gold’s place,” 

Rose looks at Mr. French again. How is it that she remembered their past but he didn’t? Her gaze lingers a moment longer and then she turns around, walking back to Emma’s yellow bug. 

Moe grunts and his eyes darken.  “She’s involved with him? I pity her more, hope he treats her better than he treated me,” he retorts. 

August flinches but hopes Emma doesn’t notice; she does but doesn’t say anything in front of Moe. 

“I am so sorry for bothering you Mr. French,” Emma apologizes, “She said that she knew you…”

“That girl is very troubled, isn’t she? She must be, mixed up with him,” Moe muses, looking at Emma and August.  “See that she gets the help that she needs Sheriff Swan.  And don’t bother me again,”

Emma starts to say something else Moe cuts her off, shutting the door abruptly in her face. “Good day to you too, Mr. French,” Emma finishes, glaring at August. 

“I think I can see why Mr. Gold doesn’t have too many friends,” August muses, “Doesn’t seem like a friendly guy,”

“Don’t start,” Emma warns, “And don’t think I didn’t see your reaction to Rose staying with Mr. Gold,” 

August shrugs. “I have nothing against her staying with him,” he defends, “but don’t you find it peculiar that everyone keeps running away from him?” 

“So, he’s not a people person; neither is Regina. But he wouldn’t have enlisted me to help him look for Rose if he didn’t care about her,” she defends before looking at her bug and sighing. “Really?”

August turns, looking curiously at Emma’s bug and laughs to himself, not really surprised. Emma shoots him an angry glare because Rose is gone.  Again.  “God, that girl is really good at disappearing,” Emma notes. 

“Indeed,” August muses, “One guess where she’s heading next,”

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

When Mr. Gold returns home, he’s surprised to find his front door open. He can’t deal with anymore problems at the moment, not when Rose is missing – again. He walks inside cautiously, going first to Rose’s room but stops from entering when he hears a commotion in the library.  

Rose is there, sitting on the floor, furiously flipping through a black book she previously found.  There are pictures of Rumpelstiltskin, potions and writings. Rose doesn’t immediately recognize that Mr. Gold is there until he clears his throat and she looks up at him, in tears. 

Mr. Gold heart breaks, seeing her so very distraught.  “What happened to you?” he asks, wanting nothing more than kiss those tears away but he doesn’t want to frighten her.

“I found this book yesterday,” she says, “It didn’t make any sense to me at the time.  There was no cover page, no story; only pictures of strange characters,” 

Mr. Gold kneels down in front of her. “What happened to you? Where did you go?”

Rose doesn’t answer him, still studying the book in her lap.  “This was different yesterday.  These writings weren’t here,” she says instead.

“Rose?” 

Rose flips through the pages, not really paying attention to Gold. “I thought it was so odd: a book without a story,” she continues, “It didn’t make sense to me but it’s not like that anymore. Why is that?” 

Mr. Gold shrugs.  “I don’t know, maybe you imagined it was different or you didn’t read the whole book,” he says. 

Rose looks at him seriously, closing the book. “No, it’s different because of magic,” she reasons. 

Gold smiles. “Magic doesn’t exist, Rose,” 

She shakes her head. “Yes, it does. I know it does,” she cries, pointing to her head, “because I remember that it exists,” Rose stands up, pacing the room, still holding the book. “You know why I ran? I didn’t run just to run. I ran because I remembered. Before I remembered, I thought my memories were fake.  Fairytales aren’t real, they’re stories made to give us hope. I spent 28 years in that cell, trying to reconcile what was real and what was created by the curse,”

“Cell? You were locked up?”  he asks incredulously. 

Rose shrugs. “I would spend days, questioning my own sanity until one day, I decided to shut it all away and accept this reality for what it is: my reality.  I was never in that land, I was never a princess, and you were never a monster,”

Mr. Gold sighs, unable to believe what Rose, Belle is telling him. Two months ago, when he walked into _The Glory Box_ and spotted her, he thought that he was dreaming.  Belle was dead, the Queen told him so she was but there she was. He didn’t understand how it could be true but now, everything was starting to make sense. 

“Once I accepted that this was reality, she let me go. She promised to help find a job but no one wants to hire someone crazy.  No one except Marcus.  Stripping wasn’t my first choice but I needed to survive,” Rose continues, “Before I met you, I convinced myself that this was as good as it gets. This was my life, my real life. But then I met you, and there was this electric connection between us and you changed everything,”

Mr. Gold doesn’t know what to say.  He always regretted forcing Belle to leave, especially after the Evil Queen told him what allegedly happened to her. He carried the burden of her death with him for 28 years, not realizing she had been locked up all this time.  She was locked up because of him, trapped in her memories because of his stubbornness. It’s all his fault. 

“I’m sorry,” he cries finally.  “I never meant for you to be locked up,”

“I know,” she muses, “For the longest time, I thought that I deserved to be locked up.  My memories, whether they were real or not, I thought I was crazy,” 

Gold walks towards her but one look from her and he doesn’t come any closer.  “No, no, Rose, you didn’t deserve to be locked away,” he soothes, “I am truly sorry if you believed that’s what you deserved,” 

“I went looking for my father, Emma helped me find him but he didn’t recognize me,” Rose continues,

“The only other time I was so heart-broken was when you told me to leave because you didn’t want me anymore. I didn’t believe you,” 

Mr. Gold doesn’t say anything. 

“And you pushed me away again, repeatedly,” Belle rants (because she does remember that she’s Belle now). “I didn’t understand why you would do that, but then you came after me and confessed how much I meant to you,”

“Rose,”

“Belle,” she corrects, “That’s my real name. When I was in the hospital, my name was Belle but once I was free, I became Rose,”

“You remembered your fairytale life all this time but shut it away to preserve your sanity,” Gold observes, hobbling towards her again. “Why?”

Belle smiles sourly. “My freedom means more,” she says, the irony of that statement not lost upon him. He said something similar of her love for him long ago.  

“I lied to you, Belle; you were right all along. The kiss wouldn’t have worked if it wasn’t true love,” he confesses. 

“I know,” she says, “That’s why you invited me to live with you; you hoped that I would remember and we could pick up where we left off, and maybe somehow, have that happily ever after,”

“Is that still possible for us after all this time?” Gold wonders. Storybrooke is a place where there are no happy endings and the last thing Gold wants is to endanger Belle’s life again. 

“I still love you,” Belle manages, smiling, “I always did, not even the Queen’s curse can change that,”  

Gold walks towards her, gently brushing his lips against hers. How many times did he dream that he would have his Belle back and they could have their happy ending? Damn the Queen and her curse.  He made a mess of everything before but Gold refuses to make the same mistakes again.  

“Maybe there is a happy ending for us after all,” Belle muses. “True love is really the most powerful magic,”

Gold smiles, stroking her cheek. “Indeed, it is, dearie,” he coos. 

The end


End file.
